Semblable à une fleur fanée
by helloharu
Summary: Un petit OS sur Luna; pourquoi Luna est-elle toujours dans son monde ? Peut-être à cause de Lui. Peut-être qu'on lui interdit de parler. (Pre-Hogwarts: se passe en 1991, avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard.)


HELOOOO

Moi c'est helloharu, enchantée, voici ma première fanfiction (un OS)

Ca concerne notre tendre Luna, j'ai imaginé un jour comment avait-elle pu devenir ainsi ?

Et je suis arrivée à ça. Voilà voilà, hésitez pas a laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous penser vu que je poste pour la première fois hoho, et lésinez pas sur les conseils !

\- Disclaimer : Luna, son père et le monde d'Harry Potter appartienne a JKR -

* * *

 **D'un point B à un point A**

 **Semblable à une fleur fanée**

 **Jour 6 de l'année 1991, 18h00**

Son père entra dans la chambre 04 et observa sa fille qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Plus tôt dans la journée, le médecin dit a son père, que ne voulant pas se confier, elle garderait des séquelles a tout jamais. Mais pas de grandes, elle serait juste souvent dans les vapes, comme vivant dans son monde.

- **Luna, mon enfant.** **Dis-moi ma chérie ce que tu as. Dis le nous, nous t'aiderons** , lui dis son père.

Mais sa fille lui sourit, puis détourna les yeux pour regarder à nouveau à la fenêtre.

- **C'est un temps propice pour les Jonchuruines n'est ce pas papa ?**

Et l'homme en blouse blanche les regarda en souriant.

 **Jour 6 de l'année 1991, 17h00**

 **Il sera une fois.**

Je vais probablement devenir folle après ce que j'ai vécu. Tous ceux qui me croisent ici me disent sans vie, éteinte, brisée, fichue, pâle, triste, fanée. Ils me disent que j'étais si belle, aussi belle qu'une fleur malgré ma pâleur. Je n'ai jamais été bronzée et pourtant tout le monde me disait que j'étais comme un bouton d'or, on me surnommait même « Fleur ». Apparemment, maintenant je suis fanée. Dans cet hôpital ils essaient de faire refleurir une fleur flétrie. Mais je suis fanée. Fanée. Mais je sais que si je ne dis rien, si je crée ma bulle de protection, alors je pourrais refleurir.

 **Il est une fois.**

Je l'ai vu dans son regard à l'homme en blouse blanche avant qu'il ne rentre. C'est Lui. Et puisqu'Il est si près, mieux vaut construire cette bulle maintenant, je ne veux pas détruire mon père.

 **Il était une fois.**

Il faut juste que je m'imprègne de cette histoire, y puiser toute mon pouvoir pour pouvoir refleurir. Je vais l'apprendre par cœur et me la répéter sans cesse. Ainsi je pourrais revivre.

Jour banal. Jour 4 de l'année 1991. Vers 16h00. Un samedi. Le week-end tranquille, sans parents à la maison. C'était calme, je peignais un paysage pour mon père à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère. Après une demi-heure de travail, j'ai commencé à entendre des bruits venant des tiroirs derrière moi. D'abord quelques uns espacés. Puis de plus en plus rapprochés. Ils commençaient à me déconcentrer et à me stresser. C'est comme quand il y a des bruits de Bic pendant un examen. C'est extrêmement angoissant. Alors je me suis retournée et comme on peut si attendre, je n'ai vu qu'un mur avec un meuble comportant des tiroirs. Alors je me suis remise au travail en me disant que ça devait être les voisins qui faisaient des travaux. Après un nouveau silence, les bruits reprirent leur cadence. C'est alors que j'ai saisi quelque chose. Nous n'avions pas de voisins. Nous vivions plutôt isolés... Les voisins les plus proches habitaient à une centaine de mètres. Soit trop loin pour entendre des travaux. Alors les bruits s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je fixais le mur devant moi. Puis, ils reprirent leurs rythmes saccadés. Tac. Tac-Tac. Tac. Tac-tac-tac. Tac. Tac-tac. Au premier coup, je me suis levée subitement en tournant sur moi-même et en bousculant ma chaise, qui tomba dans un fracas effrayant dasn ce silence de mort, digne de réveiller les morts. Je m'approchai à pas lents du meuble, le fixant d'un regard inquiet. Il continua à faire du bruit. De plus en plus vite. Alors je posai ma main sur un tiroir et tirai d'un coup sec. Mais je partis en arrière et tombai sur la table derrière moi. Le tiroir intact, n'a pas bougé. Paniquée, je le regardai, mes pensées se bousculant dans ma tête, mon cœur se mit à battre au rythme du son qui allait de plus en plus vite. Tracassée, je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'un objet résistant. Alors je vis le robinet que mon père avait retiré la veille pour refaire l'évier. Je le pris et tapai fort sur le tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Lorsque le meuble craqua et que le long robinet courbé passa au travers, d'immondes et énormes insectes semblables à des cafards aux yeux de toutes les couleurs lumineuses, s'échappèrent par centaines et envahirent la cuisine autour de moi. Il y en eu tellement qu'ils grimpèrent sur moi. Alors je criai. De toute mes forces. Et je couru pour sortir de chez moi. Les cafards me suivirent, et poussant des cris hystériques, je couru comme une démente jusque dans la forêt. On m'a retrouvée le lendemain dans celle-ci et m'a donc emmenée à sainte Mangouste. Et je me suis réveillée ici, entre quatre murs blancs, dans une odeur infecte. Je suis sortie de mon lit et ai couru, telle une folle à lier, dans les couloirs vides éclairés par la lune. Mais Il m'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir sombre. Je me trouvai nez à nez avec une horreur infâme. Impossible à décrire. Il était grand, petit, hideux mais attirant, costaud mais frêle, au regard sombre et patient aux vêtements blancs mais ténébreux. Plus tard dans la nuit je fus déposée dans ma chambre et, le lendemain, on vint me rendre visite on m'assaille de questions. Et moi, usée par les cafards et le Maître, caressant mes bras recouverts de blessures semblables à celles causées par des fouets, je décidai de ne plus utiliser la parole. Par peur de dire quelque chose qu'Il n'aimerait pas entendre, et qu'Il me punisse à nouveau. Et je me fanai.

À chaque personne qui me parlait, je me disais que cela aurait pu être lui, caché sous un masque d'ombre, surveillant chacun de mes faits et gestes, chacun de mes mots, chacune de mes pensées, vérifiant que je ne dirais rien. Derrière chaque lumière, je me dis que cela pourrait êtres des yeux de cafards qui me surveillent.

 **Jour 5 de l'année 1991, 00h00**

- **Tu ne diras rien de tout ce que je t'ai fait,** lui dit l'homme. **Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'était un rêve.**

 _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rêvé de tout ça. Ça s'est passé, je le sais... J'ai encore un cafard dans ma poche._

Et elle s'endormit en aillons au milieu des bois.

* * *

Et ouiiii c'est minuscuuule XDD (1030 mots un truc du genre, mais bon c'est bien quand même non.. non ? XD)

Dites moi tout ! J'ai hâte !

Ceux qui on comprit pourquoi elle est en aillons, je n'ai pas détaillé cette scène parce que je ne savais pas comment le faire voilà XD

J'espère que vous avez compris aussi pourquoi 'd'un point B à un point A' hehe x'D

Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai pas de bêta, oui la vie est triste

Bref bref, à la revoyure !


End file.
